


Buttercup

by lowkeyamen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Caregiver, Caregiver/little, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Exaggerated Age Difference, Exaggerated height difference, Fluff, Height Kink, Little Space, Little character, M/M, Romance, Smut, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Jihoon wants someone to look after him, and he always gets what he wants.





	1. Froot Loops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentterror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/gifts).



> hello!!!!  
> this is the first time i've ever wrote for seventeen and ngl i'm a little nervous stepping out of my toppdogg comfort zone aaaaa but i wanted to try something different and little!jihoon was just screaming out to me so here we are!!  
> i've proofread this but as always there are probably a load of typos anyway so lol sorry  
> pls enjoy!!

Jihoon was short.

At barely 160cm, he had stopped growing when he was fourteen. Luckily it wasn't something that particularly bothered him, in fact, he revelled in it. Most men would have a complex over being so petite, but not Jihoon.

Jihoon learnt at a young age that men love to play the hero; that he could wrap just about any man around his little finger by simply playing the damsel in distress. He used his tiny stature to his advantage, intentionally making himself appear smaller, younger, and more helpless; by wearing t-shirts three sizes too big for him and hoodies with sleeves too long that give him the cutest sweater paws, in order to get what he wanted.

Jihoon's favourite place to pick up guys wasn’t a club, where he could press up against his chosen target, or the gym, where he could show off his toned body, bending and stretching to catch someone's eye. Those places were best for picking up one night stands, someone to mess around with out of lust and boredom, but Jihoon wanted more than that, he wanted something real, someone to look after him and protect him.

That's why Jihoon's preferred hunting ground was his local supermarket. Supermarkets are wholesome, innocent, full of families and domesticity, the last place anyone would think of going to pull. With too high shelves and too heavy boxes, it was the perfect place to play the helpless young boy role without having to do anything too drastic that could result in injury. 

Jihoon hadn't even planned on going grocery shopping that evening, but it was cold, rainy, he needed cigarettes and it was on his way home from work. Despite being twenty-six, Jihoon looked as if he was in his late teens, resulting in him getting ID'd almost every time he bought cigarettes or alcohol. That was usually the only downside to his small stature and youthful face, but tonight he didn't mind so much, the delay in his purchase meant he got to stare at the man paying at the counter beside him. 

He was tall, _really_ tall, at least 20cm taller than himself. He was dressed head to toe in black, slender body shrouded in layers of material. Steel hair pushed back off his forehead, showing off his chiselled bone structure, all Jihoon could think about was running his fingers through it as the taller man turned to leave, lighter in hand, to continue the rest of his shopping. 

Jihoon had to have him. 

 

╰ ♡ ╮

 

He wandered around the aisles, picking up items of food he didn’t even really want, looking for the tall mysterious stranger, trying to figure out where would be best for him to strike. Their paths crossed in the cereal aisle, the man that had caught his eye debating over which brand of muesli to get. Boring taste in cereal, that was a good sign, he must be pretty mature if he was spending so much time contemplating over what mixture of oats and raisins to buy.

Jihoon checked himself over in his pocket mirror, fluffing up his platinum hair, practicing his trademark pout. _It’s go time._

He made his way down the aisle, stopping by the Froot Loops. He didn’t even like Froot Loops but they were cute and they were on the top shelf, perfect for his plan.

He placed his shopping basket on the ground next to him, reaching up to grab at the cereal, even on his tip toes he couldn’t quite reach the colourful box.

Nothing, he had to be more obvious.

He lowered himself back down and huffed, stretching up again, whining in the least subtle way he could manage, hoping to catch the other man’s attention.

Still nothing. Okay, one last attempt, he wanted to look endearing and adorable, not pathetic.

He had to up his game. He stepped back from the shelf and huffed louder, letting out a high-pitched, frustrated groan, stomping his left foot like a spoilt toddler. One last go. He stepped on the bottom shelf, only an inch off the ground. Holding onto one of the middle shelves, he hoisted himself up, making it more than possible for him to reach the box, but still he feigned helplessness, waiting for the tall stranger to come save him. He stretched up further, stripped sweater inching up with his right arm, revealing some of the milky skin of his waist, making over- exaggerated whimpering noises throughout.

“Excuse me, do you need some help?”

Jihoon froze.

A smug grin creeped onto his face for a split second, before returning to his signature pout and puppy dog eyes combo as he turned around to face his saviour, laughing sheepishly.

“Oh, yes please, I can’t reach them and they’re my….favourite.”

He stalled at the last word, fully turned to face the man that had come to help him.  _Fuck_.

A tall, slightly overweight man in his mid-50s dressed in a worn tracksuit, stained on the left-hand side of his chest, leered down at him, eyes raking over his tiny frame, lingering on the small patch of skin still on show from his sweater riding up.  _Jesus Christ_.

“No problem, here you go kid." The man reached up to get the cereal, closing the distance between the two of them, causing Jihoon to back up against the shelves in the process, “Anything else you need help with?” He winked.  _Okay, gross_.

Jihoon internally rolled his eyes, faking a sweet smile before taking the box and hastily leaving the aisle.  _Goddamn, Jihoon, you’re too good._ He figured the man he actually wanted to lure in had already left; surely that was the only viable reason he hadn’t become immediately captivated by Jihoon’s charms.

He put the box of cereal back on some random aisle as he made his way to the checkout to pay for the few things in his basket he actually wanted.  _Fucking_   _Froot Loops_.

 

╰ ♡ ╮

 

Jihoon made his way out of the store, shivering at the January weather. He figured he deserved a cigarette after his disastrous attempt at finding love or whatever. He brought the box of recently purchased Marlboro Menthol's to his lips and taking one out with his teeth before trying to light up the cheap blue Bic he had in his jeans pocket.  _Click. Spark. Click. Spark._

_Fucks sake._

He threw the plastic lighter on the wet pavement, fake-sobbing in frustration. Nothing seemed to be going right today and Jihoon wasn’t used to not getting his own way.

“Here.” He saw the purple cylinder out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, Jesus thanks my shitty fucking lighter gave up on,” It was him, “…me.”

The taller man laughed.  _Holy shit his smile was perfect_. Raising the flame to meet the cigarette Jihoon had placed back in his mouth, before lighting one of his own and taking a drag.

"Are you okay?" The steel-haired man asked, smoke seeping from between his lips as he spoke. "You look a little stressed." 

His voice was so deep Jihoon practically melted, barely even paying attention to what he was actually saying. He shivered, pulling the sleeves of his sweater down in an attempt to keep his hands from freezing. He hated winter and hadn't planned on being away from the heating in his car long enough to warrant bringing his coat. 

"I'm good now, thanks to you." He smiled the cutest smile he could muster at the man whose attention he had been trying to grasp for almost half an hour now, taking another drag of his cigarette to emphasise his gratitude. 

He noticed how the man’s eyes lingered on his lips he inhaled the menthol flavoured tobacco. Finally, his efforts were staring to pay off. 

"Aren't you cold? It's freezing out here."

Jihoon wrapped his free arm around his torso, tucking his hand under the crook of his right elbow, which was holding the cigarette. "Oh, well kinda but I'm going hom-"

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence before the tall man beside him had removed his black leather jacket and thrust it towards him. "Here, take this, you'll get sick."

Jihoon faltered. "Oh no I can't, I'll be fine really." 

The stranger rolled his eyes. "Seriously," Jihoon watched him place the cigarette between his lips as he moved to place the jacket over his small shoulders. His breath hitched at the size of the man’s hands on his tiny frame, "take it, I live like three minutes away." He pulled his hood over his silvery hair before taking another drag from his cigarette and turning to leave. 

Jihoon drew the soft material closer around him to prevent the jacket slipping from his slight shoulders before reaching to hook his fingers around the sleeve of the kind stranger’s hoodie. "Wait."  _This was perfect_. 

The taller man turned back to look down at Jihoon. He felt so small under his dark gaze. And he loved it. 

"Give me your number, so I can give you this back sometime." He took his phone from his jeans pocket, gesturing to the leather jacket that engulfed his lithe body. 

 

╰ ♡ ╮

 

Jihoon drove home feeling pretty pleased with himself. That hadn't gone exactly as he had planned but it was better than he could have hoped after the Froot Loops incident. 

Jihoon's thumb hovered over the new number saved in his phone as 'Mingyu' followed by a little star emoji. _Cute_. 

"Mingyu" Jihoon whispered to himself, opening a new message to send to the man who's jacket he was still wearing. 

[Unknown Number]  
hi~ i just wanted to say thanks for saving my life TWICE today, you're my hero ☆彡 my name is jihoon by the way if you want to save my number ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

His thumb hovered over the heart emoji, that may be a step too far, they'd spoken for all of four minutes and he wasn't even sure if the other man was interested in guys. All he had to go on was the way the handsome man's eyes has lingered on his lips, but Jihoon tended how have that effect on men regardless of sexuality. He knew he was coming on a little strong, but he figured he had nothing to lose so he might as well go all in. If Mingyu got freaked out by Jihoon not-so-subtly coming onto him, at least he got a free jacket out of it. 

If there was one virtue Jihoon didn't have, it was patience. Barely three minutes after texting Mingyu his fingers were itching to send him another message.  _Come on Jihoon, you don't want to look desperate_. 

He let out a frustrated groan; he  _hated_  waiting for people to reply to him. He curled up on his sofa, hugging a cuddly puppy toy he always kept in the living room for when Seungkwan and Hansol would cuddle up together at night and he felt especially lonely. He put the TV on for background noise to try and distract himself from checking his phone every 15 seconds. 

He was still wearing Mingyu's jacket, it was at least two sizes too big for him but it was warm and he couldn't be bothered to get up and put the heating on. It smelled faintly of menthol and a woody cologne Jihoon was sure he recognised. He checked the pockets of the jacket, to see if he could find any clues about the mysterious man. Some loose change, a half-empty packet of gum…eyeliner? Nothing overly interesting, except that his future boyfriend (Jihoon wouldn’t describe himself as cocky but, he  _always_  gets what he wants) appears to be into makeup, he can deal with that; he probably looks stunning with smoky eyes.

He checked the inside pocket last, almost forgetting most jackets have them. Jihoon pulled out a small piece of card; it was white with clean, minimal text on one side. A business card? Finally, something useful.

 _Kim Mingyu_  
Actor/Model  
Pledis Agency KR

“He…he’s a model?” Jihoon whispered into the puppy's fur, as if it was paying attention to him. He flipped the card over, revealing a greyscale image of the man he met earlier.  _Jesus Christ, he looks unreal_. “Ahhh, I was right he looks so hot with smoky eyes." 

Jihoon opened the web browser on his phone to google the name _Kim Mingyu_ , he had to see more of the man who's jacket he was still cuddled into, when his phone vibrated. 

[Mingyu ☆]  
Jihoon! I hope you got home okay! x

 _X?_ Jihoon wondered if that was cause of habit or intentional, surely he just sent kisses on the end of his texts to everyone right? 

[Jihoon]  
is our relationship already at the kisses stage, mingyu ♪(´ε｀ ) but yes i got home fine i wasn't cold at all thanks to you xx 

He missed out the part about him walking a total of 15 steps from the supermarket to his car and driving home with the heater on full blast, it was better that Mingyu thought he actually helped the smaller man out. 

[Jihoon]  
you should let me buy you a coffee or something to say thank you (´・ω・｀) and give you this jacket back xx 

Jihoon actually hated emojis. He almost felt a little disgusted in himself for the excessive amount he'd used texting the model, but he figured Mingyu must find them cute or something, in turn finding Jihoon cute. 

[Mingyu ☆]  
Sorry I automatically put them on every text! But coffee sounds good, and that is my favourite leather jacket. I'm free all weekend if you're not busy xxx 

Three? Okay Mingyu was definitely flirting with him, either that or he was crazy competitive to the point of outdoing someone else on the number of kisses left on the end of a text. 

[Jihoon]  
sunday is best for me, there's a cute place in my neighbourhood that serves the best coffee xxx i'll let you win and leave it at 3 before our texts turn into nothing but ❤︎〜(´ε｀ )

He rolled his eyes at his own overuse of emojis, Hansol would have his life for that if he ever saw. The two of them continued to sporadically text throughout the night, sorting out the finer details of them meeting up at the weekend. Jihoon made sure not to ask too many questions or give too much away. He always worked better face to face, when he was able to look someone directly in the eye, leave fleeting, 'accidental' touches on the other man's hand or brush against his thigh. Jihoon wouldn't class himself as calculated or manipulative; he just knew how to make men fall for him.

 

 

╰ ♡ ╮

 

Mingyu was woken the next morning by his phone vibrating under his pillow. He didn't usually have any appointments til later on in the afternoon so he groaned at being woken up before midday. 

Still half asleep, eyes unfocused, he opened the notification on his phone, not fully registering who it was from until he enlarged the picture attachment. 

[Jihoon]  
it was super cold this morning so i'm wearing your jacket again i hope you don't mind ❤︎ xxx

Jihoon had sent a selca of him in the black leather jacket along with the text, a sweet, smile on his face, left hand making a peace sign which was barely peeking out of the too-long sleeves of Mingyu's favourite jacket. It was so big on him. 

 _Fuck_. 

Mingyu laid back on his bed and threw his arm over his face in a rather dramatic manner so his eyes were hidden in the crook of his elbow. He wasn't sure he could wait til Sunday to see Jihoon again. 


	2. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos so far ❤︎ I usually write for a much smaller fandom so I'm not used to it omg but I'm really happy that people are liking this fic and my characterisation of Jihoon cause he's so fucking adorable but such a lil bitch at the same time I luv
> 
> Also, for anyone that reads my Toppdogg fics in probably gonna update one of those later tonight too I'm on a roll

Mingyu was always early. Years of go-see's and auditions had conditioned him not to be late for anything, not even for a coffee with someone he saved from the cold. 

 _Saved?_  Jihoon's first text was embedded in his memory ' _thanks for saving my life TWICE today, you're my hero'_ , it was so over-dramatic, he had only lit the smaller boy's cigarette and gave him his jacket because it was cold...but something about the words  _'saved'_ and  _'hero'_ that made Mingyu's gut clench. Why did he want to protect someone he didn't even know so badly?

His phone buzzed, a text from Jihoon saying he was on his way, adorned with a number of emojis and four kisses (the blonde had decided three wasn't enough after all).  _He's so fucking cute_. 

Mingyu sighed, taking a sip of his rapidly cooling coffee. He never got his hopes up about anything, ever. His job was so unpredictable he learned that it was better to expect the worst than be optimistic and assume he was going to get casted in a runway show or commercial. Which was why he wasn't getting his hopes up about Jihoon. Sure, the smaller boy seemed into him, with his overly flirtatious texts and the fact he had been wearing Mingyu's jacket for the past four days, despite it clearly being too big for him. But they had only actually met once, for less than five minutes, and he didn't really know anything about Jihoon. Maybe he spoke (well, texted) that way with everyone, maybe Mingyu was being stupid thinking Jihoon saw him as something special. He had a habit of reading too far into things, beating himself up over nothing. 

"Mingyu? Hello?"

His head snapped up, how long has he been there while Mingyu was totally lost in his thoughts? He flushed, "Oh, Jihoon, hey...sorry I was...kinda...distracted. You look," he looked Jihoon up and down, he was still wearing Mingyu's black leather jacket, draped over his slim shoulders. His stomach clenched, the jacket was way too big for the blonde, but he looked  _adorable._ In fact, all of his clothes were too big for him. Under the jacket he was wearing an oversized hoodie, half unzipped to reveal a loose white t-shirt which hung low showing off his collarbones. "...cute."  _Shit_. He didn't mean to say that aloud. 

  
  


╰ ♡ ╮

 

Jihoon rounded the corner of the street the cafe he had chosen for his and Mingyu's date. Yes, he was confident enough that this could be classed as their first date. He had decided to walk there, partially because he didn't want to let Mingyu know he could drive just yet, but mainly because picking somewhere within walking distance meant it was easier to convince Mingyu to come back to his apartment if the opportunity arose. 

He passed a window and gave himself one last look over, pulling slightly at the collar of his thin t-shirt to show off his prominent collarbones and messing up his hair a little because he knew it made him look extra  ~~fuckable~~  adorable. 

As he entered the cafe he saw Mingyu sitting by the window, staring intently at a mug of coffee, his chrome hair falling over his face slightly. He was wearing all black again, a tight turtleneck hugged his toned body hidden beneath another black leather jacket. This guy really liked leather huh? His mind almost started to wander before he remembered where he was.  _Shit, Jihoon, get it together_. 

"Mingyu~ Hiii." Jihoon mustered up the most sickly-sweet voice he could manage, his voice wasn't naturally that high, but from years of practice he had managed to perfect his falsetto. 

He didn't even look up. Jihoon huffed, he really hated being ignored, waving his hand in front of the model's face. Still nothing, what was this guy’s problem?

"Mingyu? Hello?" He tried a little louder, clicking his fingers to try and get his attention. 

Mingyu suddenly looked up, as if Jihoon had snapped him out of a trance. He noticed pale pink dusting the model’s cheeks as he realised Jihoon had clearly been trying to get his attention for a while. He watched Mingyu's eyes trail over his body, eyes lingering on his collarbones just like they had on his lips outside the supermarket.  _Good shirt choice, Jihoon._

"Oh, Jihoon, hey...sorry I was...kinda...distracted. You look...cute."

 _Cute?_  He saw Mingyu flush further, shifting uncomfortably, hastily taking a drink of his coffee and avoiding any eye contact. Jihoon beamed internally, hiding the true extent of his elation under a subtle smile. 

"Cute? Well thanks," he giggled slightly, pulling out a chair opposite Mingyu and sitting down, "I personally think that's thanks to your jacket, though, I have to admit leather looks better on you than me." He smiled wider, as he removed the borrowed jacket from his shoulders, passing it across the table back to its rightful owner. He noticed Mingyu flush again at the compliment as the taller man took the jacket from Jihoon, placing it on the window ledge. 

Jihoon's eyes dropped to the cup of coffee Mingyu was still holding. "I thought the point of us coming here was for me to buy you a drink to say thanks, you weren't meant to buy your own." he pouted.  

Mingyu's hands shot away from the mug as if he had been scalded. "Oh, sorry...I got here really early so...you can buy me another one, if you want, I mean, this one’s pretty cold now..." Jihoon noticed the dark-haired man still wasn't fully making eye contact with him, his eyes settling on his jutted-out bottom lip instead. He was nervous, and Jihoon kind of liked that, because he knew Mingyu was nervous because of  _him_. 

Despite Mingyu's nervous demeanour, Jihoon knew he was exactly the kind of guy he was looking for; he just had a coax it out of him a little. Someone who could look after him and make him feel protected, someone who would get jealous if another guy so much as looked at  _his_  boyfriend, someone who would take him home afterwards and prove that Jihoon belonged to him and him only. 

He was getting ahead of himself, so he smiled at Mingyu as he asked what drink he would like next before leaving to order for the both of them. 

The pair sat in the cafe getting to know one another better, without having to hide behind their phones. Jihoon pulled out all of his best flirting techniques; giggling at just about everything Mingyu said, looking out of the window they were sitting next to every so often to make sure the silver haired man could take in his flawless bone structure, brushing his knees against Mingyu's under the table, and it seemed to be working.

He decided to step it up a notch, leaning across the table slightly and lacing his fingers with Mingyu's longer ones, causing the other to stop mid-sentence.  _Shit_. Maybe it was too soon for that. Jihoon panicked as Mingyu stared at their intertwined fingers, jaw slack. He had to fix this. 

Then it came to him. He pulled gently at Mingyu's right hand, bringing it closer to him and splaying the man’s hands out between his own smaller ones. His hands were so much bigger than Jihoon’s,  _I wonder how they'd feel wrapped arou- Fucking stop it, Jihoon you can think about that later._

"Your hands are really pretty," he started, playing with Mingyu's fingers a little before looking back up at the taller man, who seemed to relax, "do you model jewellery and stuff too?"  _The prefect save, good job, Lee._

"Yeah, I've done a few campaigns for Citizen, that's actually how I got the watch I'm wearing." Mingyu beamed, he looked so proud of his achievements, Jihoon’s heart swelled slightly. "Wait...how do you know I'm a model? I never told you what I do for a living."

Jihoon faltered.  _Shit_. Now he looked like a total stalker. He scratched the back of his neck lightly, diverting his gaze back down to their intertwined hands, drawing patterns on the other man's larger palms with his thumb. 

"I might have found your card in your pocket...and googled you." He admitted sheepishly, "I actually wasn't that surprised, you look like a model." He looked back up at Mingyu, who was smiling bashfully, yet another blush dusting his cheeks, his fingers curled around Jihoon's slightly. 

 _Okay he clearly has some kind of praise kink, I can work with that._  "Your pictures are amazing Mingyu, my personal favourite one is that shoot you did for Hugo Boss, you looked seriously hot with blonde hair. I...may or may not have set it as your caller ID picture on my phone." Jihoon smirked as he saw Mingyu's face heat up for like the eighteenth time in the cafe. 

 

_Oh god, that's so embarrassing._

Mingyu fidgeted slightly, fingers running through his silvery hair, his thumb drawing circles on the back of Jihoon's hand, "I don't usually tell people that I'm a model, it's comes off as kinda conceited." He laughed again, casting his eyes down, smiling softly at how long Jihoon had been holding his hand. 

"Do you like what you do?"

Mingyu's eyes shot back up. No one had really asked him that before. He did, he loved photoshoots and he loved walking runways and he loved acting, he just hated everything that came with it, but he had worked so hard to get to where he was, and he was pretty proud of his achievements. 

"Well yeah...I do actually."

Jihoon beamed back at him.  _Ugh he has the most adorable squishy little face_. "So, you shouldn't care what anyone else thinks. Just do what makes you happy, Mingyu." 

He had barely even been talking to Jihoon an hour, yet he felt the blonde boy knew him better than most of his friends did. Not that Mingyu really had many close friends; he had people that use him for the perks of his job; the parties and the free gifts he gets from designers. 

Mingyu had always cared too much about other people's opinions of him; he took every negative comment directed towards him to heart. It freaked him out a little that Jihoon saw through him so easily; it was as if the smaller boy could see how insecure he was. Despite being a model Mingyu wasn't all that confident in his appearance, nor was he that outgoing. How could someone he barely even knew make him feel better about himself with such a simple statement? 

This was all getting a little too much for him. He had to get out of here. 

Mingyu stood up suddenly, his chair scraping against the tiled floor of the cafe, picking up the leather jacket he had lent to Jihoon a few days earlier. 

Jihoon panicked. Had he gone too far, made him angry? Maybe he shouldn't have been so forward, he barely even knew the guy.  _Jesus Christ, Jihoon you should really stay out of other people's business_. He didn't want Mingyu to leave, but he didn't really have any right to stop him. He didn't have any claim over the tall, handsome man that now towered over him, second leather jacket hooked over his arm. 

"I-I'm..."

"Come on," Mingyu held his hand out in front of Jihoon, who's jaw dropped slightly, realising that Mingyu wasn't abandoning him "Let's go somewhere else I'm bored of sitting in here."

 

╰ ♡ ╮

 

The two of them walked for hours, talking about their lives; Jihoon told Mingyu about how he was still a student, studying education in the hopes of becoming a primary school teacher, Mingyu told Jihoon about all the exciting places his job had taken him over the years. 

Jihoon used every possible opportunity to get as close to Mingyu as he could; pressing up against him to let a mother with a pushchair past, feigning fear of the seagulls that flew too close to his ice cream, causing Mingyu to put a protective arm around his shoulders, he had even managed to get back into the leather jacket he had borrowed earlier in the week. He brushed his fingers against Mingyu's, never actually daring to hold his hand in public no matter how much he wanted to. It's not like Mingyu was his boyfriend or anything, not yet anyway, he wasn't sure how the other would react to something like that. 

Jihoon looked up at Mingyu as they walked, he was telling a story of some modelling gig he did a few months back.  _He's so gorgeous._ Jihoon felt himself blush just watching the taller man talk, hair pushed right back off his forehead in the breeze to show off his perfect profile. He really did love modelling, he hadn't stopped smiling since they left the cafe, since Jihoon had told him he shouldn't care about what other people thought about his profession. 

Jihoon didn’t really fall for people. He'd find someone he liked the look of and make them fall for him, that's how it worked. But there was something so endearing about Mingyu Jihoon felt drawn to him, like he  _needed_  him as opposed to just wanting him. 

He felt a drop on his hand, causing him to look away from Mingyu's profile for the first time in what felt like an hour. Then another on his left cheekbone. And another. And another.  _Ugh rain, fucking fantastic._ He pulled his hood up to protect his hair, the rain wasn't too heavy but he still didn't want to look like shit on his first date with Mingyu. He had decided it was well and truly a date by this point. 

He wrapped his arm around Mingyu's and moved closer to him as it started to get colder. Jihoon  _hated_  the cold.

He whined as Mingyu withdrew his arm from Jihoon's grasp,  _fuck maybe that was too forward, it's so fucking cold, though_. He automatically wrapped his arms around himself, drawing Mingyu's leather jacket closer around him as the rain got heavier. He didn't even have time to look up at Mingyu with pleading  _'give me some body warmth'_ puppy dog eyes before the taller man had has arms around Jihoon's slight frame, pulling him right under the crook of his arm, the side of his face suddenly smushed against Mingyu's chest.  _Holy fuck_. If the falling rain wasn't so goddamn loud he would probably be able to hear the dark-haired man's heartbeat. 

Jihoon let his eyes fall shut, just for a second. Mingyu was warm and soft and he smelled  _really_  good. He cautiously brought his arms up to snake around Mingyu's waist, underneath his black leather jacket, his hands almost meeting at the small of his back before the model pulled away completely.  _Fuck. Again._

"My place isn't far from here, let's go before we get sick." 

Jihoon barely had time to register what was happening after the sudden loss of body heat before the taller man grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the street. 

Mingyu's legs were significantly longer than Jihoon's, meaning the blonde had to jog to keep up with his long strides considering Mingyu still had a tight grasp on his lithe wrist. Jihoon wasn't complaining though, he liked this forceful side of Mingyu, even if it was just to get out of the increasingly heavy rain. He almost hoped the taller man's strong grip would leave a bruise on his pale skin, a mark of possession.  _Wow Jihoon, you're pretty fucked up._

Within three minutes they were at Mingyu's apartment, Jihoon subtly trying to catch his breath without the other noticing. He really needed to stop smoking. 

Jihoon pulled back the saturated material of his hoodie as they stepped into Mingyu's apartment. "Woah. This place is unreal." He breathed, not even realising the words had left his lips. The room was open plan, so Jihoon could see everything but the bedrooms and bathroom in one swift look. It looked like a show home, everything was so white and clean, with black and chrome accents. He couldn't bring himself to move out of fear of getting anything dirty with his wet clothing. 

The model laughed, kicking off his boots, "Thanks, it only looks so tidy cause I'm rarely here." He peeled off his wet leather jacket, hanging it on a hook near the door. Jihoon noticed how his black turtle neck clung to his body after being soaked through. He licked his lips subconsciously. "We should get changed, I'll let you borrow something."

Mingyu made his way through the apartment to what Jihoon assumed was the bedroom, the blonde boy quickly followed after shedding himself of his shoes and Mingyu's jacket. 

The bedroom followed the same minimal theme that had been set through the rest of the house, but it lacked the clinical white tiles and metallic highlights. It seemed warm, a plush cream carpet with matching walls, and everything smelled like vanilla. He noticed the king-sized bed in the centre of the room, black and cream sheets bunched up slightly to show exactly where Mingyu had been sleeping earlier this morning, a faded grey t-shirt haphazardly thrown on top. 

"Wow, the rest of your apartment is so neat and tidy compared to this." Jihoon smirked pointing at the unmade bed. 

Mingyu rolled his eyes slightly. "Well I wasn't expecting to have anyone in here, I only make my bed when I have to. I mean, I'm just gonna get back in it so what's the point?" 

Jihoon giggled lightly, his fingers trailing up Mingyu's forearm, inching closer to the taller man and gazing up at him. "Nice to know you weren't trying to bed me on our first date, that's sweet." He smirked.  _You're so good at this flirting thing, Jihoon. 10/10._

_ Wait.  _

_ Did I just say date? Out loud? Jesus fuck. _

Jihoon froze, his eyes widening and averting contact with Mingyu's, face going pale as he realised what he had just said to the model. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck. _

"Date?"

He slowly trailed his eyes back up Mingyu's chest to look at the taller boy, bracing himself for look of disgust on the others face. His eyes stopped at Mingyu's lips. Was he smirking?

"Oh, so this was a date, was it? You could have told me, I would have worn something nicer." Mingyu grinned down at Jihoon, lowering himself as he spoke so his face was inches from Jihoon's, making the smaller boy flush. "I guess now I can tell people I got a cute boy in my bedroom on the first date." 

Jihoon's breath hitched. Mingyu was so quiet and nervous before, he couldn't get over the sudden switch in character now he was in his own home, his comfort zone. But he liked it. He liked it a lot. Jihoon's overly-confident façade slipped for a few seconds before something mischievous flashed through his dark eyes. 

He leaned even closer to Mingyu, turning his head so he could whisper into the taller man's ear. 

"You can tell them you got me out of my pants too." 

His voice was soft and breathy, but still maintained an air of childishness despite the suggestive words. He turned his head slightly, leaving hot breaths on Mingyu's sharp cheekbones before retreating completely, returning to super-cute-bouncy Jihoon, grinning up at the taller boy. 

"So, what can I wear, I'm really,  _really_  cold." He whined, tugging on the sleeve of Mingyu's sweater softly. 

He watched the model try to recover from what just happened, it was cute how easily he blushed, and Jihoon loved having that effect on him. He opened the doors to his walk-in wardrobe, Jihoon's mouth falling open at the sight. 

"Just pick whatever, this section here is like my lazy clothes, just stuff I wear around the house." He picked out a black t-shirt and some sweatpants for himself before returning to his bedroom. 

Jihoon was speechless, he loved fashion and could only dream of having a collection like this. The majority of the clothes were black, dark grey or white, spotting a few splashes of colour mixed in with the monochrome. He wanted to explore the entire room, but figured that would be kind of rude so he stuck to perusing the small section Mingyu had pointed out to him. He debated over a couple of t-shirts and hoodies before finding a worn old sweatshirt, the material was soft due to years of use and he knew it would be massive on him.  _Perfect_. 

He picked the sweatshirt out and returned to the bedroom, "Hey, where's your bathro-", when he saw in the process of peeling the soaked sweatshirt off of his body. 

"Fuck." He breathed, meaning to keep the expletive locked inside his mind, as his eyes latched onto Mingyu's toned body, abs flexing slightly as he pulled the back material over his head. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Mingyu without a shirt before, the blonde had spent longer than he cared to admit trawling through Google Image results for _'Kim Mingyu topless',_  but seeing him in person was something else. 

"Hm?" Mingyu seemed oblivious to the effect he was having on the short boy in front of him, tossing the soaked sweater to the side before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his ripped jeans and beginning to tug them down. "Oh, you can just use the en suite, it's that door next to the wardrobe." 

Jihoon's jaw hung open lazily, as he made his way to said bathroom, forcing himself to tear his eyes from the model undressing in front of him. He shut the door behind him, leaning up against it as he finally allowed himself to breathe.  _Oh my fucking God_. He had to have him, there's no way he was about to Mingyu slip through his fingers. 

He spent a few minutes sitting on the edge of Mingyu's bathtub, trying to compose himself before remembering he was actually freezing in the rain-soaked clothes. He set about undressing himself, towelling his blonde hair dry and checking himself over in the mirror. He had to look extra adorable if he wanted to fully win Mingyu over. He was fairly certain the dark-haired man wanted him in some way, but he was determined to seal the deal. 

He slipped on the sweater he'd taken from Mingyu's closet, the soft material ending just below his boxer shorts, practicing his trademark pout and subtly bending forward to show off the baby blue underwear that clung to his pert ass.  _Adorable. You truly are the epitome of adorable, Lee Jihoon._  

He left his clothes over the towel rack to dry, as instructed by Mingyu who had shouted through the door as he was undressing. He double checked his makeup and fluffed up his hair a little more before leaving.  _Okay Jihoon, time to go get your man._

╰ ♡ ╮

 

Mingyu had made his way back out into his open plan apartment, scrolling through his phone to find his favourite Italian takeaway, figuring he might as well order them some food since he couldn't cook to save his life, and the rain didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon. 

He heard his bedroom door creak behind him, turning to ask the younger boy what type of pizza he liked. He only got halfway through his sentence before his jaw dropped and his voice gave up on him. 

Jihoon emerged from his bedroom dressed only in Mingyu's favourite French Connection sweater with the words 'FCUK MOI?' emblazoned on the front. The sweater was big on Mingyu, so it was huge on Jihoon, stopping around mid-thigh, showing off the blonde's slim legs. 

Mingyu was completely stunned, unable to move as the small boy padded over to him, leaving barely any distance between the two of them, mindlessly playing with the drawstring of Mingyu's sweatpants.  _The Lord is truly testing me today._

"BBQ chicken."

Mingyu blinked, crashing back down to reality. 

"What?"

"My favourite type of pizza, BBQ chicken." Jihoon smiled up at him sweetly, as if his hands weren't dangerously close to the model's dick, as if he wasn't wearing a sweater essentially asking Mingyu to fuck him.

He watched has Jihoon withdrew his hands and made his way over to Mingyu's sofa, making himself at home as he curled up in one of the corners, hugging a fluffy grey pillow close to his small frame. 

"Can we watch a movie or something?" Jihoon asked, trying to figure out how to turn on the flat screen tv. 

Mingyu replied with small yeah, trying to collect his thoughts as he rang the pizza place. Jihoon curled up on his sofa, in his clothes, hair still wet, looked so...right to him. This was the kind of thing he wanted to come home to after a week of photoshoots in Tokyo. The younger boy looked so comfortable, as if he was part of the furniture as he repositioned himself on the black leather. 

He had to calm himself down. Jihoon was just a kid he lent his jacket to, and who now happens to be in his house because it's pouring outside. He hesitated before making his way over to the sofa to join Jihoon, it's not like he could avoid being near the boy in his own house. 

He glanced across at the blonde curled in on himself on the other side of the sofa as he sat down. He had his knees drawn up, Mingyu's sweater stretched over them. He looked so tiny and...young. Mingyu wasn't even sure how old Jihoon was. He knew he was still a student but had never asked if that meant high school or university or what. From looks alone he had guessed Jihoon was around seventeen, eighteen...but what if he was younger? At twenty Mingyu was the adult here, he had to set some sort of boundaries. Or maybe he was just making up excuses because he was scared or something.  _God I don't know._  

He wasn't sure why the smaller boy was having this kind of effect on him, it's not like he fell for people easily or anything, but there was something about Jihoon. Something he wanted to protect and look after, make sure he was close by and happy. But he also wanted to ruin him. He wanted Jihoon underneath him, needy and desperate, large hands wrapped around his neck, struggling to moan Mingyu's name as he gasped for breath. 

The doorbell rang, snapping Mingyu from his sordid thoughts, Jihoon was staring at his flushed face, head tilted.  _Jesus Christ Mingyu, sort yourself out._  He scrambled up to answer the door, thankful for the distraction that the pizza would provide. If they're eating they don't have to talk...or make eye contact. 

╰ ♡ ╮

 

Jihoon felt like things were going too slowly. Okay, so they had only really known each other a day, but he was impatient. He had been in Mingyu's house for three hours and the other hadn't made a single move on him. 

It's not like Jihoon hadn’t tried to make it obvious that he wanted Mingyu. He had closed the distance between them on the leather sofa by a considerable amount, sitting so the hem of Mingyu's sweater had ridden up to expose his boxers, 'accidentally' spilling water on his thighs so they glistened in the dim lighting of the living room. He didn't understand why the elder wasn't falling for his charms, in fact Mingyu had barely even spoken to him. 

He might as well give up, the model clearly wasn't as interested as he originally thought, and yeah, he was incredibly hot, but Jihoon wasn't prepared to embarrass himself chasing after the other. 

Jihoon sighed loudly, causing Mingyu to finally look at him. 

"Mingyu," he hesitated, looking down at his exposed thighs, "if you don't want me here I can just go. I'll get a taxi or something." 

There was an awkward silence. Jihoon took that as a _'yeah please leave'_  and started to make his way to the en suite bathroom to get his clothes, hoping they'd dried off by now. 

"Jihoon," he froze hearing Mingyu's deep voice behind him, "it...it's not like that."

He heard Mingyu get off the leather sofa and take a few steps towards him, still not wanting to turn and face the grey-haired man. 

"I just, I don't want to hur-"

There was a loud rolling outside. 

Thunder. 

Jihoon whimpered under his breath, jumping at the noise, his hands instinctively clapping over his ears as a defence mechanism.  _Fuck, no, this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening now._  

"Jihoon?" Mingyu's voice was muffled as he pushed his fingers further into his ears in perpetration for the next crash of thunder he knew would be coming soon. 

The windows lit up. 

Lightning. 

He whimpered louder this time, biting down on his bottom lip to try and conceal it but failing, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to shut out the storm completely. 

He hated storms, like, really hated them. He hated how loud and sudden thunder was, how lightning could literally kill people.  _What the fuck is there to like about storms?!_  

The fact that he was having a minor breakdown in someone else's apartment, someone who he was extremely attracted to, made him panic even more. He could feel his chest tightening, tears slipping down his face as another roll of thunder crashed through the room. 

He could hardly breathe. He just wanted this to stop. He wanted to be home in his bed hidden under the blankets where he could deal with this alone, where no one could see what a mess he was, like he always did. 

"Jihoon, are you okay?" He felt large hands cupping his chin, soft pads of thumbs wiping tears off his cheeks. He hesitantly opened his eyes, blearily looking at Mingyu, genuine concern on the model's face. 

Another flash of lightning had Jihoon burying his face in Mingyu's chest, sobbing into his black t-shirt as he wrapped his arms around the taller male's waist, gripping tightly to the material at the small of his back. 

_ "Daddy." _

Mingyu's eyes snapped open as the hushed whisper reached his ears. It was barely audible, but he was pretty sure he had heard correctly. His heart skipped a beat as Jihoon whimpered out the word again. 

Mingyu's arms were wrapped around his shoulders almost instantly, fingers carding through blonde hair to try and comfort the smaller boy who had begun shaking uncontrollably. He had no idea why he reacted that way, automatically, without even thinking. He had never been called that before. By anyone. Ever. 

But holy fuck, did he like it. 

His body seemed to take over, as if on autopilot, as if he  _needed_  to look after Jihoon. 

"Shhh, its okay Jii," Mingyu whispered, lips moving against Jihoon's hair, tucking the younger under his chin protectively, "come with me."

He led Jihoon back into his bedroom, still holding him close as he continued to sniffle. He shut the door behind them, urging Jihoon to sit on the bed as he shut the window and drew the blinds, in an attempt to shut out the storm. He turned on some music to help calm the blonde before joining him on the bed. 

"My younger sister hates thunder too." Mingyu started, taking the black furry throw off the end of his bed, wrapping it around the shivering boy’s shoulders and pulling it up over his head. "Every time there was a storm we would make a fort so she felt safer. She was like eight at the time, but I dunno, it might make you feel better anyway." He smiled softly, his hand coming up to wipe another stray tear off Jihoon's cheek. 

"Thanks." Jihoon's voice was barely above a whisper, leaning into Mingyu's touch. The thunder crashed yet again, it was quieter this time due to the music Mingyu had put on, but it was still too loud for Jihoon's liking. He hugged the throw tighter around himself, but still didn't feel safe enough. He needed more. 

"Daddy..."

Another crash. It was becoming more frequent and he wasn't sure he could handle it. 

He didn't even think as he climbed into Mingyu's lap, needing warmth and comfort. Another loud bang from outside made his sobbing intensify, burying his face back into Mingyu's chest, drawing the fluffy throw up to cover his face. 

He hated anyone seeing him like this, never mind someone like Mingyu. Sure, he liked to play the damsel in distress, but he didn't want to have a storm induced panic attack in front of him the first day they had met up properly. Regardless of whether Mingyu wanted anything to do with him or not, he'd never be able to face the model again after this. 

Mingyu's arms were back around him, pulling him protectively to his chest, rocking him back and forth gently, rubbing soothing circles into his back, whispering reassuring words into his ear. 

He felt exhausted, his breathing began to regulate as he focused on Mingyu's steady heartbeat beneath the thin material his black t-shirt. His eyes felt heavy, relaxing in Mingyu's arms, sinking into the warmth of his body as the storm subsided. He barely registered Mingyu shifting him, laying him down on the bed, still wrapped in the fluffy blanket. He whined a little at the loss of contact, before Mingyu's arms were wrapped back around him, the taller man's body pressed up against Jihoon's back, pulling him in tight so their bodies were melded together. 

"You're okay little one, go to sleep."


	3. Sleeptalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know what the more i re-read this fic before posting the more I lowkey hate it. i actually wrote the majority of this like a year ago when i just got back into writing and i feel like i can tell omg i'm rly sorry guys Mingyu and jihoon deserve better i'll bring u a better seventeen fic soon :((  
> hopefully people still enjoy it but i feel back bc i feel like i can def write better than this i'm just soooooo bad at editing and re-writing omg
> 
> PS i hate talking abt nipples (tiny spoiler alert there ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ)

Jihoon woke up the next day with a throbbing headache, confused as to where he actually was. His sight blurry due to the dull pain behind his eyes, but he was pretty sure he wasn't in his own bed. 

"Hey, you're awake."

 _Who the fuck...?_ He turned as his eyes began to focus. 

"Mingyu?"

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need a drink or anything?" The silver haired man looked worried; Jihoon couldn't put his finger on why. 

"Uh...my head hurts a little, do you have any painkillers?"

Mingyu nodded, quickly moving to get up off the bed. "I'll go get you some just wait here." 

Why was he so concerned? Jihoon could have sworn he was on the verge of leaving due to Mingyu not paying any attention to him, now he was waking up in his bed with the other stressing over his wellbeing. 

_Oh fuck._

That's when he remembered the storm. He threw himself back into the bed, pressing the palms of his hand into his already-aching eyes. _How fucking_ _embarrassing._

He couldn't believe he had a panic attack in front of Mingyu last night over a stupid little storm. That he had slipped into littlespace in front of this ridiculously hot model he barely knew. Mingyu was going to think he was absolutely pathetic. Great. If he didn't want anything to do with Jihoon earlier, he was well and truly fucked now. _Good one, Jihoon._

He lay there a while longer, basking in his shame before Mingyu returned with a couple of tablets and a glass of water. 

"Do you have classes today? Cause I think you should call in sick or something, the weather's still pretty bad, you can just hang out here if you want I have nothing on all day..." Mingyu was genuinely concerned for him, it was kind of cute but Jihoon still hated himself. 

Mingyu's face reddened as he realised what he was saying, "I mean if you want to go then you can, obviously, but you were pretty shaken up last night and I want you to be okay and...I can drive you there if you really want, I'll let you wear my clothes and everythi-"

"Mingyu." Jihoon cut him off before his rambling got out of control. He gave the taller man a weak smile, "I'm fine, really, I just have a headache." 

He shuffled closer to the model, who had perched himself on the edge of the bed, taking one of Mingyu's large hands in both of his own smaller ones. 

"Thank you for...looking after me." He couldn't even bring himself to look at Mingyu, his voice so soft it was barely audible. "And sorry for freaking out, I know it's dumb for someone my age to be scared of thunder but...loud noises have always terrified me." 

"Don't be sorry." Jihoon had barely finished his sentence before Mingyu spoke, his voice almost sounded stern. "Everyone's scared of something, it isn't your fault." His hands came up to stroke Jihoon's tousled hair, reminiscent of the night before. 

"Do you want breakfast? I only really have cereal or leftover pizza but I can take you out somewhere if you want."

Jihoon smiled to himself, Mingyu was so caring and sweet, even if the model didn't want him in a romantic way he would be more than happy for them just to be friends. He was going out of his way to care for someone he barely even knew, someone who probably ruined his evening and outstayed his welcome. 

"Pizza's fine, I prefer it cold anyway." He smiled sheepishly, "I don't really wanna go outside yet. You don't mind if I skip school and stay here right?" His fingers found his way to Mingyu's, tentatively intertwining them. 

Mingyu's felt a faint blush creep onto his cheeks, squeezing Jihoon's fingers slightly. 

"Stay here as long as you want." His breath hitched as soon as the words left his mouth. Did he actually just say that? What if he takes it literally? 

But...would he really mind? 

"P-put a movie on or something I'll go get breakfast." He shuffled it of the room before Jihoon could comment on had slipped out of his lips. 

Last night Mingyu had had his reservations about whatever this was, whatever it was going to be. He didn't really know that much about Jihoon, part of him didn't want to know, ignorance is bliss. He knew he needed to know how old Jihoon was, what his intentions were. 

But after last night he was scared of asking, in case it ruined everything. He knew it was wrong but he would rather not know than have to send Jihoon away. Was it really that bad if he was under eighteen? It wasn't that much of an age gap... He felt like he had to protect the blonde, like he wanted them to stay in this bubble in his apartment. He wanted to wake up every morning with Jihoon curled up in his arms, he wanted to bring him breakfast in bed and drive him to school. Wanted to hear those two syllables fall from his lips again. 

He just wanted Jihoon. 

He had no idea how this had all happened so fast, this wave of emotions that had come crashing down on him out of nowhere. It was as if Jihoon had cast some kind of spell on him, he couldn't get the smaller boy off his mind. 

When he returned to his bedroom Jihoon had immersed himself under Mingyu's duvet, the black fur throw still wrapped around him like a safety blanket. He looked like he belonged there, snuggled up in Mingyu's bed, laughing at some cartoon, waiting for the model to bring him a morning cup of coffee. 

 _Okay slow down, Mingyu. He's just staying for breakfast we're not getting married._  

 

╰ ♡ ╮

 

Jihoon could get used to this. Breakfast in bed brought to him by a beautiful model, an entire day to themselves just lying about, talking and watching movies. Mingyu's bed was big and plush but he still managed to snuggle up next to the chrome haired man, intertwining their legs, his arms draped lazily over the other’s waist, head resting on his chest, Mingyu's heartbeat matching his. 

His hands began to wander aimlessly over Mingyu's stomach, subconsciously slipping under his t-shirt to draw patterns on his toned skin. He was barely even paying attention to what he was doing, focused on their second movie of the day. 

"Hnnn...Jihoon."

Did...did Mingyu just moan his name?

Jihoon's fingers froze, almost waiting for Mingyu to freak out and apologise, but Mingyu's fingers just gripped at his slim waist slightly as another soft moan reached his ears. 

_Holy shit._

Jihoon sat up to look at Mingyu, he wanted to see the look on the model's face the next time he moaned his name. 

Mingyu was fast asleep, head lulled to the side, lips parted. He looked adorable. But Jihoon wanted to hear his name again. 

He slipped his hand further up under Mingyu's t-shirt, fingers dancing on his skin causing the other to shift slightly, lips parting a little more at the contact. He continued his journey up Mingyu's torso, pressing a little harder as he attempted to elicit the sweet sounds from the napping model. He paused as he reached one of Mingyu's nipples, lightly scrapping his nails over the hardened nub, before playfully squeezing at it, not too hard, but enough to make the other react. 

_Fuck. He sounds so good._

Jihoon loved the sound of his name spilling over Mingyu's lips as he writhed a little on the bed sheets. The smaller boy ran his bare thigh up Mingyu's clothed one, his knee brushing over his groin. 

_Holy fuck he's getting hard._

A pang of excitement went straight to Jihoon's own cock, as he pressed gently down on Mingyu's bulge with his knee, still teasing at his nipple. 

"Ahh, Jihoon...baby boy."

Jihoon whimpered at the petname, he needed to hear it again properly, when Mingyu was conscious. He couldn't believe Mingyu was dreaming about him, he wanted to make it a reality as quickly as possible as he noticed he was started to get hard himself from the model's gasps and moans alone. 

"Mingyu." He retracted his hand from under his t-shirt, nudging at his chest slightly. "Mingyu, wake up." _So you can fuck me._  

The model stirred slightly before settling back down to sleep, his hand slipping from Jihoon's waist to cup his ass. 

"Mingyuuu!" Jihoon whined, he was getting needy, shaking Mingyu lightly, he wanted the taller boy and he wanted him now. He pulled the collar of Mingyu's t-shirt down, exposing his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to it. 

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." He pressed another kiss to his shoulder before drawing back and biting down on the smooth skin. 

"Ah what the fu- Jihoon? What are you-" Mingyu woke with a start, shifting onto his side to protect his shoulder from whatever was causing it to sting. "Did you just bite me?"

Jihoon pouted. "You wouldn't wake up." He lovingly rubbed his fingers over the bite mark, as if the circular motions would make it go away. His pout shifted to a smug grin as he got closer to Mingyu, his voice breathy, "You were moaning my name in your sleep."

Mingyu flushed, face beetroot. 

"I-I what? Oh Jesus that's so embarrassing. Oh my god, Jihoon, I'm so-" Jihoon silenced him, placing a single finger over his lips. 

"It's not embarrassing, I think it's cute, and really, really sexy." He practically whispered the last word, his breath hot on Mingyu's already burning face. Jihoon reached down to palm Mingyu bulge, a bulge he hadn't even registered he had. 

Mingyu moaned again. Jihoon was enjoying this way too much. 

"What were you doing to me?"

"What?" Mingyu's voice was strained as Jihoon continued to rub his hand, and occasionally his knee, over his sweatpants. 

"When you were dreaming, what were you doing to me? Or...what was I doing to you?" He licked his lips to emphasise what he had meant by that last part. 

Mingyu's eyes fell to Jihoon's mouth, captivated by the pink tongue peeking out of his parted lips. He leapt forward to catch them in his own, wasting no time in asking for an entrance, squeezing the cleft of Jihoon's ass, causing the blonde to gasp and allowing Mingyu to slip his tongue in.  

Jihoon melted into the kiss, giving Mingyu full control, he wasn't even going to try fighting for dominance because he didn't want to play games with Mingyu, he wanted the grey haired man to overpower him. 

He moaned as the model explored both his mouth and his lower back, letting out a muffled yelp as Mingyu grabbed his hips and pulled Jihoon on top of him, so the blonde was straddling the taller man, their bulges flush against one another. 

Jihoon leant further into the kiss; only to pull back sharply as Mingyu rolled his hips underneath him, grinding their hardening erections together through thin cloth. 

"Ah- Mingyu." Jihoon let out a strangled groan as he sat up on top of Mingyu, legs spread either side of the model's hips. 

"Don't call me that." Mingyu's voice was low as he chastised Jihoon. "What did you call me last night, little one? I want to hear it again."

Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed. Last night? What had he said last night? He couldn't remember a whole lot apart from crying and slipping into littlespa-

Oh, fuck. Had he seriously called Mingyu that? How fucking embarrassing. 

Though, it's not like he seemed mad, in fact, he wanted more. He had even called Jihoon little one. 

"D-daddy?" Jihoon tested out the name, hoping it was that and he hadn't called Mingyu something completely ridiculous. 

The reaction he got was beautiful. 

Mingyu ground his hips up against Jihoon, causing the blonde to throw his head back slightly, allowing Mingyu full view of his neck and collarbones as the too-big sweatshirt was falling off his shoulder. 

"Good boy."

Jihoon shivered as Mingyu ran his hands up his exposed thighs, pressing his fingers into the sensitive skin near the top. 

"Move, little one."

Jihoon's cock twitched at the commanding tone in Mingyu's voice and he nodded lowly, planting his hands on Mingyu's chest to give himself more leverage. He began moving his hips slowly, gyrating against the hardness in Mingyu's sweatpants, eliciting a deep moan from the other. 

Jihoon smiled to himself at the effect he was having on Mingyu's body as he felt the bulge grow underneath him. He picked up a rhythm, moving faster and grinding harder, his face flushing and eyes falling shut as soft moans turned to louder, more desperate ones from the both of them. He revelled in the way Mingyu was watching him, taking in every move and facial expression through hooded eyes, his lips parted and a petname spilling from them every so often. 

Jihoon liked putting on a show. He liked whoever he was riding to be paying full attention to him. He lifted the hem of the black sweatshirt he had claimed from Mingyu, allowing the other to see his thighs in full, and to reveal the clothed erection that was grinding into him. 

He smirked as Mingyu's eyes widened at the sight of Jihoon's bulge, cock straining against his tight boxers, precome starting to turn the material from a baby blue to periwinkle. 

Mingyu gripped Jihoon's thighs harder, bucking his hips up as the blonde ground down, the two of them groaning in unison at the rougher contact. 

"Off."

Jihoon slowed his hips to a stop, panting slightly, thinking Mingyu wanted him to stop straddling his hips, until the grey haired man’s hands trailed up to the hem of the black sweater he was wearing. 

"As adorable as you look in that, I want it off." His voice was low and demanding. 

Jihoon flushed slightly, rolling his hips seductively as he slowly lifted the sweater up from the hem, black material inching up to show off his slim waist and toned stomach. He didn't usually blush in situations like this, but there was something about Mingyu that made his arrogant facade slip. Maybe it was the way he looked at Jihoon with such reverence. Maybe it was because Jihoon wanted to do everything he possibly could to make Mingyu happy. He wanted to be so, so good for him. 

Mingyu's mouth hung open as he took in Jihoon's form, the smaller boy's hips swaying, grinding down on Mingyu's throbbing erection. His fingers tightened on Jihoon's thighs again, leaving crescent moons indented in the smooth skin, as the blonde revealed his chest, noticing the metal in his right nipple. Jihoon was teasing him, taking far too long to take off the oversized sweater; Mingyu just wanted it off so he could see the full extent of his lithe body. 

After what seemed like forever Jihoon pulled the sweater over his head and tossed it to the floor, arching his back slightly to fully show himself off to Mingyu, placing his hands back onto Mingyu's chest so he could steady himself as the rhythm of his hips picked back up. 

Mingyu couldn't take it any longer, as much as he enjoyed watching Jihoon gyrate on top of him, he needed more. He needed Jihoon. 

He grabbed Jihoon's hips, flipping the small boy over so he was flat on his back on Mingyu's bed. The model stripped himself of his own t-shirt and sweatpants so he was also in nothing but a pair of tight boxers. Jihoon's eyes widened as his gaze travelled south, biting his bottom lip at the size of the bulge in Mingyu's shorts. _Holy. Fuck._

Mingyu didn't give him much time to stare before the taller man was in-between his legs, forcefully grinding their clothed cocks together. 

"Ah-- Daddy!" His eyes screwed shut, fingers twisting into the bedsheets at the sudden friction Mingyu was providing him. The model latched onto his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses snaking up behind his ear. 

"You're such a tease, baby boy." He whispered against the shell of Jihoon's ear, his hands travelling down to Jihoon's ass, squeezing the cheeks as he lifted the smaller boy off of the bed, making it easier for him to rut down, to increase the friction between them  

Mingyu left a trail of butterfly kisses down Jihoon's neck and chest, slowing as he reached the pierced nipple. He smirked to himself before leaving a few kitten licks on the hardened nub, causing Jihoon to moan his name loudly. He continued to tease at the metal, flipping the ring with his tongue, loving the way Jihoon was squirming and whining underneath him. He pressed a wet, openmouthed kiss to the overly-sensitive bud, biting at the skin around it, sucking hard on ring that was looped through it. Jihoon arched his back at the sensation, his hands clawing at the bedsheets. 

"Fuck...please, Daddy."

Mingyu let go of the abused nub, pressing a soft kiss to it before pressing another to Jihoon's lips. 

"I was fucking your face"

Jihoon's breathing steadied as Mingyu slowed the rolling of his hips. What was he talking about? 

Mingyu laughed softly at the perplexion on Jihoon's face, his lips parted, eyes still blown with arousal. 

"Before, when I was dreaming about you," He pressed another soft kiss to Jihoon's lips, "I had my dick rammed down your throat." 

Jihoon's breath hitched. _Holy fucking shit_. He bucked his hips up to meet Mingyu's, whining when the taller man held him in place, refusing him the friction he so badly needed. 

"You looked so fucking beautiful with your lips wrapped around my cock," Mingyu loosened the grip he had on Jihoon's hips, his fingers trailing over his lower stomach, leaving a trail of fire burning under the blonde's skin, "eyes watering as I fucked deeper and harder into your pretty little mouth."

His fingers hooked onto the elastic of Jihoon's boxer briefs, pulling them down just enough for his hard cock to spring from its restraints. 

Jihoon moaned loudly as Mingyu wrapped his long fingers around his leaking cock, using precum as lube as he lazily pumped his fist. 

_God, I want him in me._

"Daddy, please." Jihoon whined as he reached down to palm Mingyu's clothed erection, hoping the chrome haired man would take the hint and fuck him into the soft mattress. "I want you."

Mingyu smirked, sitting back slightly so Jihoon could take in the full view of him reaching into his boxers and pulling out his hard cock. Jihoon swallowed thickly, his eyes fixed on the thick muscle in front of him, curving up towards Mingyu's stomach. 

_Fuck._

Jihoon wriggled on the bed, spreading his legs slightly, offering himself up to the taller man, whining the others name again. 

Mingyu laughed lowly at the sight before him. "You were so needy when I was fucking your face, baby boy." Jihoon's eyes fluttered shut at the pet name, whining louder as Mingyu began stroking his throbbing cock again.

Mingyu leaned forward, steel hair brushing against Jihoon's cheek as he hovered centimetres from his face. "Glad to see you're just as desperate for my dick in real life."

He was right, Jihoon was desperate for his dick, he wanted him so, _so_ bad and he wasn't afraid to let Mingyu know that. Jihoon didn't play games when it came to sex. If he wanted a dick in him, he was more than happy to let his partner of choice know that. 

"Daddy... _please_. Fuck me." 

Mingyu smirked again, biting down on Jihoon's plush bottom lip, "I'm not sure you deserve it yet, baby." He loosened his hand on Jihoon's cock, only to slide his own up against it, his fingers wrapping around them and stroking their leaking cocks together. 

"If you want me to fuck you, you're going to have to earn it." Mingyu rocked his hips, his wrist moving faster, fingers wrapping harder around their hard lengths, eliciting gasps and breathy moans from the both of them. 

Jihoon clawed at Mingyu's back, arching into his touch as the taller man worked both of their dicks in tandem. Jihoon was losing it; he arched his back up, wanting as much physical contact with Mingyu as possible, his skin burning every time the dark haired man touched him. 

"Daddy...I'm close," He whined needily, "please, Daddy." Mingyu sped up his movements again, sucking a dark red mark into the tendons of Jihoon's neck, feeling the blonde gasp underneath him. 

"Come for me, little one." He retreated from Jihoon's neck so he could watch the smaller boy as he reached his climax. 

Jihoon's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt heat pooling in his stomach. He let out strangled moan as he came in Mingyu's hand, nails digging into the model's shoulder blades, his face contorted with pleasure. 

Mingyu moaned lowly as he watched Jihoon writhing underneath him, reaching his own breaking point only seconds later, spilling all over Jihoon's lower stomach, their come mixing together on his fair skin. His hand slowed, milking the last of their orgasms, catching Jihoon's lips in his own before rolling off the smaller boy, lying back on his bed, chest heaving as he looked across at the smaller boy who was breathing just as heavily as he was, remanence of what they had just done all over his toned stomach. 

Mingyu smiled, pressing another quick kiss to Jihoon's forehead before reaching behind to his bedside table to find something to clean Jihoon up with, the blonde giggling slightly at the cold sensation of the baby wipe on his stomach. 

He nuzzled back into Mingyu's side as soon as the model lay back against the pillows, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"So that was good. Thank you, Daddy." He mused, throwing his arm over Mingyu's waist, urging the taller boy to move his arm so Jihoon could settle into the crook of it, as if he belonged there. "What do I have to do to earn your dick in me though?" He giggled provocatively, nipping at Mingyu's collarbones as he lay his head back down on the others chest. 

Mingyu wrapped his arm around Jihoon, drawing the smaller boy in closer as he smirked to himself. "Hmm...I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll never give you it; you're pretty cute when you're desperate and gagging for it."

Jihoon felt something stir inside him at Mingyu's choice of words, he was more than happy to beg for Mingyu's dick if the opportunity ever arose, he definitely wasn't too proud to plead and grovel to the other until he finally gave him what he wanted. 

He hit Mingyu's chest lightly, sitting up on his elbow so he could look at the model, pouting. "You're so mean; no one’s ever been able to resist putting their dick in me. You missed out, Mister." His pout intensified, bottom lip jutting out, his finger prodding into Mingyu's bare chest to emphasise his point before closing the distance between them. 

"But if you wanted me to get on my knees and beg you to fuck me senseless," his voice was low, barely above a whisper, lips brushing against Mingyu's, "then you should have just said. I'd have done whatever you wanted me too."

He captured Mingyu's lips in his own, swallowing a moan that came from the silver haired boy as his hand trailed back down to his thick length, fingers ghosting over the base. He felt Mingyu arch up to meet him, withdrawing before he could make contract, earning a feeble whine from the model. 

Jihoon smirked before letting go of Mingyu's plush lips, and rolling over so his back was facing the other. Mingyu wasn't the only one that could deny sex. 

"But not right now," he snuggled himself deeper into the covers, tucking himself back into boxers, reaching back for Mingyu's arm and wrapping it around his own waist, urging Mingyu to spoon him, "I'm sleepy. Cuddle me." 

Mingyu blinked a couple of times, dumbfounded. He nipped Jihoon's waist, with a _'you're such a little bitch'_ before settling in behind the smaller boy, their bodies slotting together, breathing synchronising. 

Jihoon hummed blissfully, shuffling back into the curve of Mingyu's body, his eyes heavy as the taller man left fleeting kisses on his shoulder. 

_I could stay like this forever._

Mingyu's kisses stilled. 

"Then stay."

Jihoon's eyes snapped open...had he just said that out loud? And Mingyu hadn't completely rejected him? 

Jihoon laced his fingers with Mingyu's, whose arm was wrapped around his middle protectively, nuzzling back into the pillow. 

"I'll have to wait and see if your dick game lives up to expectations."


	4. Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so! I just wanna say thank you so much to everyone that has commented on this fic, you've really given me the courage to carry on with it. I've always been overly critical of my own work and I think writing for a new fandom where I'm not as used to the characters has made it extra hard for me but I'm so happy that people seem to be enjoying it!!
> 
> And merry Christmas!! Here's a little Christmas gift to say thank you and I'm sorry for not updating for ages xx kenzo

Mingyu awoke to the sound of metal vibrating against wood. He reached behind him to pick up his phone and hang up, figuring it was probably just Junhui calling him about some makeup artist he has a crush on or something else Mingyu couldn't care less about. He would much rather bury his face into Jihoon's neck and go back to sleep. 

He reluctantly opened one of his eyes, still bleary from sleep as he tried to hang up his phone without waking Jihoon. 

[♡Seungkwannie♡ calling]

_Who?_

Mingyu opened his other eye, full vision slowly coming back to him as he realised this wasn't even his phone, it must be Jihoon's. 

The ringing stopped, revealing a barrage of notifications on the lock screen from this morning and the night before. 

[♡Seungkwannie♡] 7 missed calls 15:38

[♡Seungkwannie♡] Hey babe!! I'm gonna be home late do you want me to bring you something in?? xx

[♡Seungkwannie♡] Jii if you don't answer I'll just bring in Lebanese cause I know you hate it haha xx

[♡Seungkwannie♡] Did you go out? Text me pls bb I have something to tell you!! xx

[♡Seungkwannie♡] Jihoooooon if you don't answer we're over!! xx

[♡Seungkwannie♡] I'm jk I love you where are you?? I miss you :( xx

[♡Seungkwannie♡] Jihoon can you please ring me or something where are you xxx

[Hansol] Jihoon where the fuck are you Seungkwan is freaking out

_Seungkwan...? Who is Seungkwan?_

Mingyu scrolled through the notifications on the blonde's phone screen, accidentally opening one due to Jihoon not having a passcode on his phone. He quickly closed it, swearing under his breath because now the other would know he'd be snooping. 

This breath hitched at the wallpaper on Jihoon's home screen. It was a picture of him and another boy. He had chocolatey hair and soft features, a huge smile on his face as Jihoon was planting a kiss on his round cheeks. 

_Is that Seungkwan? Does...does Jihoon have a boyfriend?_

He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, laced with a jealousy that he would never admit to. Jihoon belongs to someone else. And he used Mingyu to cheat on him. 

Mingyu placed the phone back on the bedside table, trying to manoeuvre his other arm from under Jihoon's sleeping form, but waking the boy in the process. 

Jihoon rolled over to snuggle closer to Mingyu, not fully ready to get up, as he opened his eyes, smiling up at the dark-haired boy in bed with him. 

"Hey, Daddy," he leaned up to place a soft kiss on Mingyu's lips, before his serene smile turned mischievous, his hand slipping back down to Mingyu's cock, "you ready for round two?"

Mingyu grabbed Jihoon's wrist before any contact was made, causing the blonde to gasp. "Mingyu...?"

"Who's Seungkwan?"

Jihoon tilted his head. "What? How do you know about Seungkwan?"

"You have like a million missed messages and calls off him." Mingyu retaliated, his grip still tight on Jihoon's wrist. "You should have told me you have a boyfriend, Jihoon."

_He's cute when he's mad._

Jihoon blinked a few times, before laughing loudly, settling back into the pillows of Mingyu's bed. 

"Are you jealous?" He smirked, wriggling his wrist free from Mingyu's grasp, bringing his hand up to draw patterns on the model's chest. 

"What? No, I'm-" Mingyu faltered.  _Oh my god he's so jealous._  "I'm annoyed. Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me?"

"Annoyed? Because you want me all to yourself?" Jihoon purred, inching closer to Mingyu's face has he spoke, revelling in the blush that crept onto the others cheeks, how he couldn't make eye contact with Jihoon. 

"What? N-no because -"

Jihoon kissed him before he could finish his sentence. 

"You're cute when you're jealous, Daddy." He mused, pressing another light kiss to the soft lips in front of him. "He's not my boyfriend. Seungkwan and I live together, he's been my best friend since I was, like, six. And he has a boyfriend of his own, so you don't need to worry." 

Jihoon nuzzled back into Mingyu, pressing another soft kiss into his bare chest. "I should probably text him, he'll be stressing out. He's probably called the police or something." He laughed to himself as he motioned for Mingyu to pass his phone over. 

[❤︎❀JIHOONIE❀❤︎]

Seungkwannie! Sorry for not replying but my phone died, I'm okay though so don't worry xx

He barely even had time to look at his other notifications before Seungkwan had messaged him back. 

[♡Seungkwannie♡] 

JIIIIII!!!! Don't do that again I was so worried omg xx

Where are you anyway I miss you Hansol's being boring and won't watch musicals with me xxxxxxx

Jihoon smirked to himself, opening the front camera on his phone and sitting up a little so he was able to get himself and Mingyu, who wasn't even paying attention, immersed in his own phone, in the shot. He sent Seungkwan the image with an angel emoji attached. 

Less than twelve seconds after sending it his phone started vibrating. He pressed the green call button and held it to his ear.  

"Jihoon what the fuck?! Did you stay over at that cute goth model's place last night you little slut!! Oh my god tell me all about it I need to know  _everything!_  Was he good? Is he as big as you thought he'd be? Actually, wait one second I'll get Hansol. SOLLIE!! GET IN HERE JII GOT DICK LAST NIGHT!!" Jihoon held the phone away from his face as Seungkwan screamed at him from the other end. 

"Is...did you put him on loudspeaker?" Mingyu whispered, eyes wide at how blunt Jihoon's friend was. 

The blonde laughed shaking his head. "Hey, Seungkwan, he heard everything you just said."

The boy on the other side of the line fell silent before uttering a sheepish _'oh...hey'._

Jihoon informed Seungkwan that actually he didn't  _'get dick last night'_ , as he so crudely put it, which was technically true, he didn't get any  _last night_ , and that he had stayed over because of the storm. To which Seungkwan replied with a whiny _'aw babyyyyy'_. 

"Okay well come home soon I miss you! Have fun though, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Seungkwan laughed to himself, Jihoon could have sworn he heard Hansol scoff in the background. "And tell Mingyu I wanna meet him sometime okay? Bye sweetie, love you!"

Mingyu laughed as Seungkwan hung up. "Wow he's..."

"Intense?" Jihoon cut him off, Mingyu twisted his face as if he agreed but didn't want to say it aloud. "Yeah he's a lot to handle but he's the best."

Mingyu smiled at that, "I'm glad you have someone that cares about you that much, it's cute." He lay back on the pillow, motioning for Jihoon to lie next to him, the blonde followed, placing his head on Mingyu's bare chest. 

"Oh, he'll love you," Jihoon mused to himself, his arm lazily snaking around Mingyu's waist, "anyone that looks after me like you did last night is the perfect boyfriend for me in his eyes, so you're fine. He hated all my exes, so you should take it as a compliment that he even wants to meet you."

"Boyfriend?" Mingyu repeated. Jihoon's heart leapt into his throat.  _Shit did I just call him my boyfriend?_

Mingyu felt the blonde's muscles tense as he realised what he had said.  _Cute_. He smirked to himself, it was his turn to make Jihoon sweat instead of the other way around. "Do I not get a say in this?" 

He could feel Jihoon's heart rate increase against his skin, feel the way his face flushed on Mingyu's bare chest. 

"W-well I mean...you don-"

 _He's so cute when he's flustered._ Mingyu wasn't cruel enough to make the smaller boy fret for too long, deciding to put him out of his misery. 

"I guess that means I can take you on a proper date now, then." He smiled to himself as Jihoon's head shot off his chest to turn and face him with a weak _'really?'_ , his eyes big and hopeful. 

There was no way he could say no to that face, he wasn't 100% sure why he wanted to keep Jihoon around, but he did. Now he had met the blonde he couldn't imagine being without him. He didn't want to wake up without him tucked into his side, or come back to an empty apartment anymore. 

"Sure, you are my  _boyfriend_  now after all." Mingyu sing-songed the word, pressing a kiss to a squirming Jihoon's cheek. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, "Ugh you're so annoying, go make me some tea or something." He flopped back into Mingyu's bed, dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes. "I hope you realise I'm super high maintenance." 

Mingyu laughed, moving Jihoon's arm so he could look into his chocolate eyes. "That's okay," he kissed the blonde deeply, fingers tracing down the side of his face, "I think I'm gonna enjoy spoiling you, baby boy." 

 

╰ ♡ ╮

 

Jihoon sighed contentedly as he nuzzled into his favourite blanket, arms wrapped around a bear that was almost as big as he was. This was the first time he'd been back to his own place in what felt like weeks, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Mingyu. 

He couldn't help himself, couldn't tear himself away from the model's arms. The way he looked after him, kissed him, fucked him. He didn't want to be anywhere else. 

But he felt like showing Mingyu this side of him so soon would ruin everything. 

Sure, he called Mingyu  _Daddy_ , and the taller man seemed to love it. He said he wanted to look after Jihoon but...but there was a massive difference between having a Daddy kink and being a caregiver, Jihoon knew that all too well. He loved what he had with Mingyu, and he didn't want it to end. Maybe he could just keep his little self a secret. He could pretend to be big all the time? Right? 

"Hey, sweetie, I made your fave." Jihoon beamed as Seungkwan came into his room, a bowl of alphabetti spaghetti in his hands. "How you feeling?"

"Good!" Jihoon held the bowl to his chest, hands covered by sweater paws after Seungkwan warned him it would be hot. "Thanks, Mommy."

Seungkwan had been his primary caregiver for as long as he could remember, save for the occasional ex-boyfriend and- someone... But that had never worked out in the past, there was no one he trusted more than Seungkwan. 

"Is there anything you want to do today?"

"I'm happy here."

"You...don't want to go see Mingyu?"

Jihoon thought for a second, cheeks filled with pasta and tomato sauce as he shook his head. He did but...not like this. 

"Scared."

"Scared of what, baby?" Seungkwan reached across to thumb away some sauce from Jihoon's chin. "That he won't understand?"

Jihoon nodded. He was terrified. Sure, he had been Little in front of Mingyu once before, but it was driven by a panic attack because of the storm. It wasn't like he had consciously slipped into Littlespace, it was completely accidental. What if Mingyu found it weird? Didn't want to be with him anymore? It had only been a few weeks, but he wasn't sure he could cope with that. 

Sometimes he felt like Seungkwan was the only one that understood him. The only one that would be able to properly look after him, but he felt awful about that. Sure, Seungkwan was his best friend and would always be there for him, but Seungkwan also had his own life, he had Hansol, and Jihoon often felt like he was imposing. 

"Well, I've  _still_  never met him." Seungkwan nudged Jihoon, he had been teasing the elder of the fact Mingyu had been stealing his best friend away. "But from what you've told me he seems great. He looks after you, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Jiji." Seungkwan took the now empty bowl from the blonde, forcing Jihoon to look at him now he had nothing as a distraction. "I know you've had...a bad time with...people in the past."

Jihoon winced as Seungkwan brought that up. That was exactly what he was scared of; Mingyu using him. What if he couldn't be Jihoon's caregiver? What if he just had a Daddy kink and wanted nothing more than sex? 

"You should just talk to him, if you really want to be with the guy then you can't keep this from him, sweetie. What if something happens again and you slip without realising? It's not fair to put him in that position, Jihoon."

"But..." Jihoon snuggled further into his bear, needing something to comfort him. "What if he hates me?"

Seungkwan smiled softly, he knew this was something Jihoon was self-conscious about, that behind his cocky demeanour, he was terrified of someone seeing the real him and being freaked out by it. 

"Then he doesn't deserve to be called Daddy by you, under any circumstance." 

Jihoon had a tendency to hide his little self, to cover it up with the overly-sexual persona he would put on. And he  _did_  want to be babied and looked after, he really did. That's all he wanted. A Daddy that would actually care for him. But...he was just so scared. 

"You should go see him, when you feel Big again. Talk things through."

Jihoon nodded, deep down he knew that, he just didn't want to think about it right now. 

"Can we watch Moana?" He asked, desperate to change the subject. 

"Sure, baby."

 

╰ ♡ ╮

 

Jihoon awoke several hours later in Seungkwan's arms. He couldn't even remember falling asleep. 

He sat up, stretching his back out, smiling to himself as he realised Hansol had come to join them at some point, curling himself around Seungkwan.  _Cute_. 

He wanted what they had, a real relationship. But he desperately needed someone who would look after him, so he could really be himself. Seungkwan was right. He had to talk to Mingyu. 

He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. He felt a lot better after talking to Seungkwan, but he couldn't get rid of this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was just so scared of Mingyu rejecting him. 

But he had to do this. He couldn't let this relationship continue and build his hopes up if Mingyu wasn't going to accept him for who he was. 

He slipped into another oversized sweatshirt after drying himself off. He wasn't in Littlespace anymore, after his nap, but this made him feel cute. Plus, he knew Mingyu had a thing for him in big, fluffy clothing. 

His fingers flexed around the steering wheel as he sat outside of Mingyu's apartment, too scared to go in. Maybe he could just turn around and go home, it's not like the model knew he was coming over, anyway. 

But... He  _really_  wanted a cuddle. And a kiss. And to curl up in Mingyu's arms and fall asleep and oh- He hadn't even finished his train of thought before he found himself out of the car and pressing the intercom to the model's apartment. 

He just couldn't help himself. 

"Hey, baby boy, come on in!"

Jihoon's heart swelled as he let himself into Mingyu's place, finding himself wrapped up in the model's arms in seconds, they had barely been apart for half a day but Jihoon had already grown to hate being apart from the tall, handsome man for more than a few hours. 

"So, you wanna get food or something? I fancy Thai."

Jihoon nodded, he could do with eating, actually. That might make him feel less nauseous…or make things worse. Either way it would delay things because despite the fact he knew he  _needed_  to do this, he didn't really want to.

The two of them sat in Mingyu's living room, Jihoon's legs lazily thrown across Mingyu's much longer ones as they chatted about everything and nothing - a routine they had settled into recently. It was all very domesticated.

But Jihoon's stomach was still turning.

He had to do this. He couldn’t keep letting himself fall further and further for Mingyu, and let the model fall for him without knowing about this huge part of his life that could change everything. He was just about to broach the subject, when Mingyu interrupted him.

"So, it's my birthday next week."

"What?" Jihoon almost spilled rice down his shirt, straight from his mouth. Attractive. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Mingyu shrugged. "It's not really a big deal. I mean I'm gonna be twenty-one, but I'm not big on birthdays."

"Not big on-" Wait. Did he just say-

Jihoon's breath hitched as the words sunk in, causing him to choke on the lemongrass chicken he had just taken a bite of.

Twenty- _one?_

Mingyu placed his own plate down, quickly grabbing a glass of water from the coffee table in front of him to help Jihoon swallow whatever he was choking on.

"It's not that old, Ji." He laughed softly, rubbing circles into Jihoon's back until he was able to breath properly again. "I'm not _that_ much older than you."

Jihoon almost choked again, this time on the water Mingyu had given him. 

"How...how old do you think I am?"

Mingyu cocked his head, confused. "Well you're a student so I figured you were about eighteen."

Jihoon's eyebrows shot up under his fringe, shifting a little uncomfortably in his seat. Well, this was a first. He had never dated anyone younger than him before. He had always had a thing for older guys, obviously, assuming Mingyu was at least a couple of years older than him due to the way the silver-haired man - well, boy - carried himself. He was so mature and self-assured for his age. Jesus Christ why hadn't he found out Mingyu's age all those times he had googled him? 

He knew he looked young, it was one of his favourite things about himself, actually. But...well, they'd never really talked about age, so, it wasn't that surprising, really. 

"You aren't?"

Jihoon averted Mingyu's gaze, playing with the food on his plate. "I'm uh...twenty-six."

"Woah. Really?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes slightly. Well now he felt old as fuck. His boyfriend was almost  _six years_  younger than him. 

"You don't look it. I genuinely thought you were still in your teens... To be honest, that first night you came over and we got pizza, the reason I was so hesitant with you is cause I was worried you were only like sixteen, seventeen."

But they still messed around regardless of Mingyu thinking he was that young. Surely Mingyu preferred younger guys, the way he treated Jihoon indicated that. The way he called him _'baby boy'_. He really hoped that Mingyu wouldn't be too put off by his age. Getting older was something that had always bothered him, he dreaded each birthday, wishing he could have stayed eighteen forever. 

"Do you have a thing for younger guys?" 

Mingyu hummed. "I mean, I've never been with anyone older than me before. But it's not something I look for. I like shorter guys. You're 100% my type regardless of age, Jihoonie."

He took the plate from Jihoon's hands, placing it on the table before wrapping his arms around the elder's waist, to pull him in even closer. 

"You're tiny and adorable, that's exactly what I go for. That first day I saw you when you were struggling to light your cigarette in the rain, you looked so small and helpless I just had to check you were okay." Jihoon smiled to himself as Mingyu spoke, remembering the _'small and helpless'_  routine he had put on in the supermarket that day to attract Mingyu's attention. Ironically Mingyu had found him when he did actually need help. 

"It's so cute how you always wanna look after me, Daddy." Jihoon pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his boyfriend's lips, shifting so his was in Mingyu's lap, straddling the dark-haired boy. 

"I can act younger if that's what you're into." Jihoon purred into Mingyu's ear. He did anyway, he loved when guys doted on him cause they thought he was just an innocent little eighteen-year-old. He loved that they wanted to ruin some of that innocence. 

But- maybe that could lead into why he came over in the first place. 

"Actually, can- Can I talk to you about something?"

Mingyu nodded slowly, looking a little taken aback. Jihoon seemed so serious, that wasn't something he was used to. 

"You know how I call you Daddy?"

Mingyu quirked an eyebrow, no idea where this was going.

"Yeah?"

"That's not-" Jihoon averted Mingyu's gaze, again. He hated opening up to people about this, they either judged him for it and wanted nothing to do with him, or ultimately took advantage of him. But maybe Mingyu would be different. And he wouldn't find out unless he bit the bullet. "It's not just...sexual for me."

Mingyu rubbed circles into the back of Jihoon's hand with his thumb. He had sort of figured that already, Jihoon didn't just call him that in bed, he called him that when they were snuggling, when he would spoon-feed him, just in normal, domestic situations. It didn't feel purely sexual for him either. 

But he didn't know why Jihoon felt the need to bring it up. He thought it was just an unwritten mutual understanding they had. 

"Well... I call you that because I'm a Little."

Jihoon bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to read Mingyu's expression, but it stayed completely blank. What did that mean? Was he angry or confused or accepting or-

"Well, yeah, you're like 5'4."

Jihoon couldn't help but laugh at that. Mingyu was so cute, honestly. 

"No, I'm  _a_  Little. I-It's hard to explain but, basically, sometimes I feel younger than I am, I guess. Like, I know I'm an adult, but I love sort of...acting like a child."

Mingyu's lips made a small 'o'. 

"Like age regression?" He had heard about stuff like that before, about adults who loved stuffed animals and cartoons and being looked after as if they were still kids, he just had no idea they were known as Littles. 

Jihoon nodded, heart rate slowing down slightly at the tone of Mingyu's voice. He didn't sound disgusted or angry, more intrigued. 

"And that's why you call me Daddy?"

"Sort of." Jihoon shrugged, sighing as he thought back to that first night he spent at Mingyu's. "Remember during that storm? I sorta accidentally slipped into Littlespace and called you Daddy and well...you seemed to like it so-"

"So, you kept calling me it?"

Jihoon nodded again. He was almost too scared to speak too much in case he a) said something stupid or b) his voice cracked, and he burst out in tears. He desperately wanted to slip back into Littlespace, but he knew he had to get through this first. 

"I'm glad you did." A wide grin broke into Mingyu's face, setting off a kaleidoscope of butterflies in Jihoon's stomach. Was he- was he okay with this? "C'mere."

Jihoon wrapped his arms around Mingyu's shoulders, reciprocating the hug as the younger opened his arms out. He absolutely loved sitting on Mingyu's knee. It probably sounded stupid, but he kind of felt like he belonged there. 

"You know, I always call you Little One because you're so tiny and I  _love_  babying you," Jihoon's arms tightened around Mingyu's shoulders as the silver-haired man spoke, fingers toying with the short hairs at the back of his neck. "so, I'd like to keep looking after you, if that's okay." 

Jihoon's heart leapt into his throat. Was this really happening?

"Y-you want to be my caregiver?"

Mingyu nodded, smile unyielding. Jihoon's revelation didn't shock him all that much, honestly. He figured Jihoon had never been totally Little around him, but he still loved looking after his tiny boyfriend and he honestly found the idea of Jihoon lying on his stomach in Mingyu's living room colouring in a picture of a puppy as he kicked his legs back and forth absolutely adorable. 

"I want to be your Daddy, baby. Not just in bed but...always. I mean, I've never been in a relationship like this before and I'm sure I have a lot to learn, but I'm willing to do that. For you."

Jihoon's breath hitched, eyes glossy. How the fuck had he stumbled upon someone as perfect as Mingyu? Being a caregiver wasn't always easy, but if they communicated well enough he knew they could make it work. There was just something about Mingyu; he felt completely drawn to the model. Maybe they were soulmates, or something stupid. 

"It's gonna be weird having a Daddy that's younger than me." Jihoon giggled, nose nuzzling against Mingyu's.

"I'm not that young!" Mingyu pouted, making Jihoon giggle even harder. How hadn't he realised how young Mingyu was before? He looked like a kid with his bottom lip jutted out. "I'm gonna be the best Daddy you could ever wish for."

Jihoon practically squealed with delight as Mingyu peppered kisses across his face. This felt so surreal. It had been years since he last had a caregiver he was in a relationship with, and even though that was a disaster, he genuinely missed it. Plus, he felt awful for relying on Seungkwan so much. He had his own life. 

But now he had Mingyu. And he wanted to show the model just how much he appreciated him. 

He rocked his hips slightly in Mingyu's lap, drawing a low moan from the younger. 

"I don't want you to treat me any differently now you know I'm older, you know, like, in bed. I still want you to control me.  _I still wanna be your baby boy_."

The way Jihoon whispered the last sentence made Mingyu lose it. It was the first time he had heard the nickname come from his boyfriend's lips, and he knew it was perfect for him, regardless of their age gap. He caught Jihoon in a rough kiss, biting down on the elder's bottom lip, causing him to gasp and give Mingyu an entrance. His tongue delved into Jihoon's mouth, earning soft moans from the blonde as he bucked his hips up slightly, creating more friction between their growing erections as they kissed. 

Jihoon pulled away first, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He smiled at the firm grip Mingyu had on his ass, knowing how badly the model wanted to dominate him. He had always thought younger guys would have been too inexperienced to give him what he needed, but clearly, he was wrong. Mingyu may not have much experience as a caregiver, but they could work on that, but he was more than qualified in terms of being the Dominant that Jihoon needed. He laced his arms around the back of Mingyu's neck, pressing a chaste kiss to the others lips. 

"You're so good to me, Daddy." Jihoon mused, between chaste kisses, a bold juxtaposition to the rhythm he had picked up with his hips. The rhythm he knew was driving Mingyu crazy.

He noted the low moan that reverberated through Mingyu's throat as the name fell from his lips, an amused smile spreading across his face as he kissed Mingyu again, harder this time. The younger dug his fingers in harder to Jihoon's plush asscheeks, increasing the friction between their pelvises. 

"Mmm...Daddy." Mingyu almost came there and then from the muffled noises Jihoon was making on top of him. 

He pulled away with a breathy _'fuck'_. Jihoon was staring down at him, lips swollen and eyes swimming with want. 

This felt so far from where they were before. They were talking about Jihoon's age regression, about him being the blonde's caregiver, and now they were both insanely hard as the elder all but gave him a lap dance in his living room. This was a little confusing, to say the least. 

"What do you want from me, Jihoon?" He had an idea of what it was Jihoon wanted, but he didn't know the smaller boy's limits. He didn't want to take things too far and make Jihoon uncomfortable. He also didn't know if Jihoon was in this long term or not, Mingyu had already fallen for the blonde, really, really hard, and he wasn't sure he could continue this relationship if Jihoon only wanted him for the sex. He was sure that wasn't the case, but...he had to know. "I want to make sure we're on the same page here."

Jihoon shifted back in Mingyu's lap, putting a little distance between them so he could take in all of the model's features. 

"I want  _you_ , Mingyu. Everything. I want you to take control of me, make me yours. I want you to treat me like some slut you picked up in a bar for a quick fuck, mark me, call me names, hurt me. Just how I like it. But then I want you to look after me, whisper sweet nothings into my ear as you make sure I'm okay. I want you to hold me all night and make sure I'm safe. I want you to look after me and care for me and baby me and pepper soft kisses all over my face when I cuddle up to you to watch cartoons on a Sunday morning. I want you to make me happy and I want to make  _you_  happy. I want to be yours, Mingyu, and I want everyone to know I'm yours. I feel like I was made to be your baby boy. I think..." He took a deep breath. 

"I think I love you, Daddy." 

 

╰ ♡ ╮

 

Mingyu's lips parted, eyes widening as Jihoon stared back at him with such conviction. "You...love me? Like, you're in love with me?"

Jihoon nodded, bottom lip worrying between his teeth. "I think so. I know we've only known each other, like, a few months, but there's something about you. I had to have you from the moment I saw you buying cigarettes in the supermarket."

Mingyu could feel a lump rising in his throat. That was exactly how he felt, but he was way too scared to say it out loud. He knew it was crazy. They had known each other such a short time. Yet, he felt he knew everything about Jihoon, like he couldn't imagine his life without the small blonde. Jeonghan and Junhui had just scoffed when he told them how strongly he felt about his new boyfriend. 

_Wait._

"When you _saw me_ buying cigarettes? You wanted me before I gave you a light?"

He saw Jihoon's breath hitch, face reddening. It wasn't often the blonde got flustered, but it was adorable when he did. 

"Uh...well, I may have tried to get your attention before that. In the cereal aisle."

"Cereal aisle?" Mingyu quirked an eyebrow, vaguely remembering seeing a short blonde in the supermarket the other month. "That's a weird place to try and pick someone up."

Jihoon rolled his eyes, playing with the hem of Mingyu's shirt. "I was pretending I couldn't reach something, so you'd come help me."

Mingyu laughed. He threw his head back against the sofa, eyes tight shut as he laughed at his boyfriend, who was looking back at him with a pout.

"Why is that funny?" Jihoon huffed, hitting Mingyu on the chest to get the younger to stop laughing. 

"It's just so  _you_. No one else would even think of that. It's cute. You're cute." Jihoon flushed even harder, it wasn't often that Mingyu was the more composed one. He pulled the elder down into a loving kiss, noses bumping together as their lips moving against one another. 

"Next time we go food shopping I want a re-enactment of how desperate you were to get my attention." Mingyu smirked against Jihoon's lips, index finger trailing down the blonde's sternum. 

Jihoon whined, "Daddy..." swaying his hips slightly to try to get Mingyu to forget about his embarrassing first attempt at flirting with the younger, "shut up and fuck me."

Mingyu hummed, bucking his hips up to meet Jihoon's straining erection. "Nah, I think I'm gonna make you work for it tonight, baby boy." There was nothing he loved more than watching Jihoon beg for his cock, beg to be fucked. Eyes blown, face flushed, desperation drenching his features; he always looked so gorgeous like that. "Go change into something more comfortable and you can show me how much you wanted me that first day."

Jihoon whined even louder, a fake sob leaving his lips as he stood to make his way to the bedroom, feet dragging on the tiled white floor. 

"Oh, by the way." Jihoon stopped as he reached Mingyu's bedroom, hand resting on the doorframe as he turned to look back at his boyfriend. 

"I think I love you too." 

 


End file.
